Soybean (Glycine max) is an important legume crop worldwide due to its ability to fix atmospheric nitrogen. Soybean also serves as a major source of animal feed protein, and its oil has uses ranging from cooking/frying to the production of biodiesel. Typically, a hydrogenation process is used to increase heat stability and improve the shelf life and taste of soybean oil. However, hydrogenation increases the cost of production and results in the formation of trans fatty acids, which have been linked to cardiovascular disease in humans.